


You Made My Heart Race

by zaleska



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: #plug, F/M, Fluff, gajeel is such a big brother to juvia bless him, next gen mentioned, some nalu but v brief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaleska/pseuds/zaleska
Summary: Juvia has an unexpected encounter which leads to a talk about her future with Gray. (this may be a tester for a next gen fic im planning so stay tuned lmaoo)





	

Juvia watched with a smile as Natsu rubbed his nose affectionately against a giggling Lucy's cheek, a soft smile of his face as he gazed at her with utter adoration. The couple decided on starting a relationship after the Alvarez war, and from what could be seen by the rest of the guild it was going extremely well. 

 

 

Looking around the hall Juvia could see that everything was as relatively normal as Fairy Tail always was. Friends chatting, couples and children, small fights breaking out with chanting to accompany. 

 

Juvia felt so at home.

 

She gazed to her left where Gray was sitting and happily chatting to Wendy and Charle about their recent article in sorcerer weekly. The two best friends had won the  hearts of Magnolia with how focused there were on healing rather than fighting, finally some mages in the town who  _ didn’t _ like to fight. 

 

Gray’s closest hand to her had rested itself on her knee and he would casually brush across her skin every so often, indicating that his attention was still somewhat on her as he spoke to the dragon slayer. 

 

Unfortunately, Juvia noticed that she needed to leave the guild now to be on time for her sewing class. So, she tapped Gray’s hand on her leg, kissed cheek and whispered, “Juvia will be back in an hour, Gray-Sama.” 

 

He turned to look at her, a soft smile on his face, “want me to walk you?” She shook her head and smiled widely at his caring nature.

 

As she walked to her class she had a dreamy smile on her face at the happiness of her relationship. The perfect love with her darling.

 

Thousands of daydreams floated through her head. Their next house. Their wedding. Their first child. Their 32 other children.

 

Her hands were on her blushing cheeks when her dreams were violently interrupted by a man walking into her. She looked up in surprise as she gazed into a pair of eyes that used to make her heart race.

 

Bora the Prominence. 

 

All of Juvia air left her in one breath as she looked at the man, and judging from his expression she knew his had too. The two hadn’t met since Bora had offended her magic and broken up with her. 

 

After he left her heartbroken and alone in the rain. 

 

“Juvia,” he breathed out and touched her wrist. “What are you doing here?” 

 

“Juvia lives here... with Fairy Tail now,” she told him, her rational thought completely down the drain at this point. “What are you doing here?” 

 

“I just am. You look really good,” he licked his bottom lip and looked her up and down. “Fairy Tail suits you.” 

 

“Yes, Juvia is very happy now. No more rain,” she forgot to mention Gray’s attribution towards her now happy state of mind. Yet, she couldn’t bring herself to tell him. Because it was none of his business. 

 

“I see that, I’m sorry about Phantom Lord.”

 

His eyes were now at her lips and his hands almost touching hers. She felt nothing for the man, but having him this close again sent her out of sorts. Things ended so suddenly between them that she had forgotten the intensity of her first love. 

 

Which was bad.

 

Pushing him away she said, “Sorry, Juvia must to go now, Bora.” 

 

Before she could walk away Bora had her elbows in a tight grip, panic in his eyes and his body leaning almost over hers. 

 

“We should try again, please Juvia. We were so great, having you near me again has made me realise just how important you were to me. How important you always have and will be,” her eyes became very wide at this bold statement. Her started beating hard in her chest at the man’s words, but not the way it used to. This time her heart beat in panic and confusion. 

 

“No, you broke me once. I’m happy now. I have Gray and a family at Fairy Tail and I won’t sabotage that on the hope that we could work. You may have been my first love Bora, but Gray is my true love!” Juvia now had he cheeks puffed out with frustration and was leaning further and further away from Bora the more he drew nearer. The fact that she spoke in first person was an obvious sign she was getting worked up.

 

“But Juvia you said it yourself, you loved me first. We could have a beautiful life together, the one we could have had if I weren’t an idiot,” he sighed and reached for her again. “Think of all the chaos we could pursue together.”

 

“Sorry Bora, but no. We can’t have a life together, I already have a life and future with Gray.” 

 

“Oh Gray, Gray, Gray. I doubt he’s even any good for you. Ha, and I bet he doesn’t have half the good looks I do.”

 

And snap. 

 

Juvia pushed Bora completely away from her personal space and bared her teeth at him. “WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP! We have nothing and that’s all your fault. Accept it!” 

 

“Juvi-” 

 

“Just stop!” 

 

Juvia quickly turned and ran away from her ex-boyfriend and back towards the guild. After her meeting with Bora she needed to let off some steam and spend some time in her Gray-Sama’s arms.

 

She could feel her face getting redder the more she thought about the brief encounter. Brief although very emotional. If she activated her water body she would be boiling. Infact, she was very surprised her real body wasn’t boiling right now. 

 

Coming closer to the guildhall she started feeling more rational and less emotional. However, that wouldn’t stop what her current plans for Bora were. 

 

“GAJEEL!” She shrieked as the doors of the guildhall flew apart and slammed against the walls.

 

Every present member of guilds heads snapped to look at the red faced water mage. Most of them terrified, the rest of them shocked. 

 

Said Iron mage stood up slowly and looked at her with unease. He hadn’t seen her like this in years. 

 

“Why aren’t you acting out?! You should have been able to smell that stupid jerk and kill him the minute he stepped foot in Magnolia!” She started to storm over to him. 

 

“Smell who? What’s happening?” Gajeel just looked confused. The sight of his best friend acting like the depressed and negative rain woman again terrified him, she was the one to drag him out of the constant anger he held in Phantom Lord so he had no idea how she could’ve reconsidered that state of mind once more.

 

“That stupid bastard! He probably concealed his scent because knows there’s dragon slayers!” Juvia stomped her foot louder and crossed her arms. “Idiot, he probably knew Juvia was here the whole time!” 

 

“Juvia, what’s going on?” The soft voice of Gray Fullbuster washed away any hints of anger she felt and instead brought instant relief.

 

“Gray-Sama…” She uncrossed her arms and placed her hands against her face, taking a deep breath she turned around to face her man. “Juvia just met her ex-boyfriend.”

 

Juvia could see Gray’s entire body tense up, “you have an ex?” The question was barely even a whisper. Gray was obviously shocked at this revelation, probably because Juvia never spoke about him or anything to do with her Phantom Lord days.

 

“Unfortunately the biggest asshole on the planet is her ex,” Gajeel started. “Broke up with her because of the rain. Meaning he couldn’t be bothered to help her.” 

 

“Because of the rain?” Lucy, who had walked over to see if she could help in anyway, sat down in front of Gajeel while speaking. “That’s pretty petty.”

 

Gajeel nodded and looked back at Juvia, “you need to calm down before doing anything. I don’t want the scary rain woman coming back, I like this you.” 

 

“You’re right. I’m sorry, he just said a few things and I got too emotional about seeing him again,” she dropped he hands from her face and tears lined the outside of her eyes. 

 

“So, who is this ex-boyfriend then? Can I fight him?” Natsu lit one of fists and smirked at it. 

 

“No, I don’t want anyone to fight him. I’m better than that now,” the bluenette sighed and finally looked up at her boyfriend, his jaw clenching and the rest of his body tensed completely. “I’m sorry I never told you about him. I forgot he existed until today.” 

 

Juvia’s words became a whimper and the tears finally fell from her eyes. Feeling pathetic for crying over meeting Bora she aggressively wiped at her eyes. 

 

“Stop that,” Gray’s voice was strained, he had always made it clear that he hated seeing her cry. He pulled Juvia in his arms in hopes that she would stop. She was whimpering against his shoulder, so he placed one his hands behind her head to keep face close to his, his head turned to that his lips would constantly rest on her forehead. His other hand was rubbing her lower back while subtly pressing so that she was completely pushed against him.

 

“He’s known as Bora the Prominence,” Gajeel sighed out. “Honestly, he made her miserable the whole time they were together.”

 

“I know him. He’s the guy who kidnapped me and pretended to be Natsu,” Lucy looked at her now confused boyfriend who nodded slowly at her.

 

“She dated a fire mage?” Natsu looked at Juvia and Gray, analysing their embrace. “How can that work if she’s a water mage?” 

 

“Because fire isn’t his main source of magic, charms are. Honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised if he used them on Juvia when they were together.” Gajeel shook his head at thought and looked at Gray, “Honestly, the only reason I haven’t beaten you yet is because you actually make her happy. After that fight between Phantom and Fairy Tail was the first time I’d ever seen her smile.” 

 

The members of the guild who were listening to Gajeel all turned their heads in shock to the usually happy-go-lucky girl. Gray simply pulled her closer and buried his face in her hair, the hand he was rubbing her back with was now clenching the material of her dress. 

 

“Juvia wants to go home,” she whispered against Gray’s neck. Her hands resting on his chest as he held her moved up to his face as she detangled herself from his clutch. “Please, Juvia wants to go home.” 

 

Gray nodded and kept his arm around her waist protectively. He careful lead her out’ slowly so she could reply to their fellow guild members shouts of sympathy.  He silently decided to bring her to his apartment as he wouldn’t be allowed into her dorm at Fairy Hills. 

 

They walked in silence as Juvia worked on stopping from crying and Gray rubbed his thumb against her hip bone in affection. They knew they would have to talk about this, about her encounter and reaction, and perhaps about her past. 

 

Once they made it to his house Gray made her sit on his sofa and held both her hands in his as he settled beside her. “So,” he began and she looked up at him timidly, “I’ll let you start because I have no idea what’s really going on.” He moved a few hairs away from her face that were stuck to the wetness of her cheekbone.

 

“Juvia doesn’t know why his words angered her so much,” she sniffed and looked at their intertwined hands. “He said Juvia should be his girlfriend again because he was my first love and that we could have a better future and that he was better looking than Gray-Sama.” 

 

“He asked for you back?!” His hands tightened over hers instinctively. “You said no, right?” 

 

Juvia nodded and fondly smiled at him, “of course Juvia said no.” She removed a hand to place it gently on his cheek. “Juvia told him she has a better future to look forward to with her Gray-Sama.”

 

“Do you  _ still  _ daydream about us?” He asked incredulously, his eyes were full of wonder as he looked at her. Like he has never seen anything like her before.

 

“Of course, daydreaming was actually the reason Juvia bumped into Bora... literally.” 

 

“So, what, um, what does our future entitle?” Gray leaned towards his girlfriend, eager to hear what she wanted from him in their life. He had placed his free hand on wrist to hold her hand in place on his cheek.

 

“Well, Juvia sees a happy wedding at some point. And another house together, this time in Magnolia. And lots of children,” she shyly looked away from him as she spoke her thoughts. “Juvia thinks our first child should be called White to continue that Fullbuster tradition of colours.” 

 

“White Fullbuster would be a beautiful name for a daughter. How many children is ‘lots of children’ though?” Gray had an excited smile on his face as he watched her, all his love and happiness for being with her being projected through facial expression. 

 

“As many as Gray-Sama wants! Juvia only has six names, though,” Gray placed both his hands on her face and turned her head so he could kiss her lips. 

 

“What are they?” He breathed when he pulled away, he kept his forehead resting against hers and looked deeply into her cerulean eyes. 

 

“Well… There’s White, the oldest, then Storm for a boy's name, and River too. Then Juvia was thinking that the next two could be called Silver and Ur, because Gray-Sama has nothing physical to reminisce over them,” she felt incredible cherished as she spoke with Gray’s fingers lightly tracing her cheeks and him gazing so loving at her and how intensely he was listening to her. “Then, Juvia thought we could call our youngest Gray Jr. or Gray Fullbuster II. But Juvia doesn’t really know, it would be nice to have a big family and sometimes thinking of names while Juvia does laundry or other chores makes the time go by faster.”

 

“They’re perfect names. I can’t wait to meet them,” Gray had the biggest smile on his face that Juvia had ever seen. “It’s so good to finally think about the future instead of my past. That Bora guy will just have to watch us from the outside because I ain't planning on giving you up to anyone else, ever.” 

 

Juvia giggled as Gray started kissing all round her face and his hands now at waist to pull her closer to him. When he decided that her being half on his lap wasn’t good enough he swiftly circled his arms round her waist and flew back against the sofa so that she was now laying flat on top of him.

 

“You’re the best, thank you for waiting for me,” he said in between kisses to her neck. “I’m the biggest idiot in the world for depriving myself of such happiness. Having you in my arms is the best pastime in the world.” 

 

“Gray-Sama is very affectionate today,” Juvia could barely speak through her smile. She opened her legs so that she could sit up and straddle him. “Juvia loves Gray-Sama very much.” 

 

“And I love you very much,” Gray’s hands ran up and down her bare thighs. “As much as I want our future to happen right now… do you think that you could maybe wait until I buy a ring, make reservations, and corner your ex-boyfriend for harassing you and questioning us?” 

 

Juvia nodded violently and surged forward to kiss him everywhere she could. Thanks to her ex-boyfriend she now had an almost fiance and an even more exciting, and real, future.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment w your opinion it would be v appreciated!  
> also if you are interested in a next gen fic w time travel and shite like that let me know ^^
> 
> tumblr&amino: hashtagjuvia


End file.
